


Never Let Go

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Never Let Go

The door was ajar, the lamp of the corridor dimly lighting the room where Taylor was rocking their baby, his back on her – broad shoulders, too long pajama pants.

Taylor was holding River, quietly singing something that sounded suspiciously like a lullaby. "But Taylor never sings to the kids," she thought. He'd always said it was his job, singing to faceless crowds – not to his children.

Yet there he was, _I love you and never let go_ , River sleeping soundly in his arms.

Natalie smiled, closing the door. The miracle of life and love would neve cease to amaze her.


End file.
